


Dreams gone, dreams to come

by Winga



Series: Flying's not like falling [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because uh why not, Poetry, Well mainly because the stupid inspiration that I got from the pic...., Wing!lock, and probably angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But before<br/>flying was as easy as breathing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closed

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually for a challenge called "pic to poem, poem to fic" (...translated from Finnish) and the pic I used was http://data.whicdn.com/images/70426068/large.jpg  
> Anyway, this is the poetry part and it was supposed to be one poem only but... oops?

The field used to be your playground,  
up up up you went.

People stared and glared and  
snarled  
when you came down

(”wizardry!”  
but it's the 21st century so why  
do they still live in the past?)

and folded your wings.

You were just a child  
but now you've grown up  
and you know

you know when to hide

how to hide in the plain sight,  
keep them out of sight  
keep yourself

closed.

(But you miss the field,  
you miss the wind,  
the feeling of flying.)


	2. Forget

Forget yourself and

he'll know.

You're good at hiding,  
you had to learn so  
you did  
but

he's better at seeking.

One mistake and  
all might be ruined.

You can't forget.


	3. Please

“I don't care what it is, it  
can't be that bad.  
There's nothing that could make me  
want to throw you out

or walk out myself.

I hate that you're hiding.  
From me!

Please, just

tell me?”


	4. Run

**A**

He stares at you and you  
wish you could turn away

and possibly run.

But he'd find you  
and he'd get you to come back anyway  
so

what's the point in running?

 

**B**

Touch.

All you want to do is  
to touch him.

Because it's impossible  
and because it is impossible  
you need to try it,  
test it,  
feel it.

(And before  
when you got so obsessed  
and when you finally realised it  
all you wanted to do was  
run

so why isn't the need there now?)

 

**C**

Neither says a word and

you know the world must have stopped  
because he's always  
always  
speaking,  
his words running,  
running out of his mouth and no one  
can keep up with him

except you learned to do so.

Silence scares you,  
his words should be running.


	5. Amazing

When it comes out of his mouth,  
the word,  
you're taken completely by surprise and  
you stare  
and stare and stare

before he starts giggling.

“Amazing.”

You roll it around and  
throw it back at him,

giggling already

(and neither is sure if  
either is sane).


	6. Ex-

Days and days  
and days  
pass.

Examine,  
experiment,  
excited (exciting).

When the phone chimes  
it's a slap,  
a reminder that

other people exist too.


	7. Life

Life

goes on and

on

but there are moments  
when they're alone and  
they believe no one  
 _no one_  
can break through it

until.


	8. Knowledge

**A**

“I know.”

You stare and glare and  
snarl  
at him

and you're reminded of  
the reactions you got  
and it  
 _hurts_.

Wings,  
restless against their binds,  
wish they could open up  
and take you away

to safety.

You want to break the umbrella,  
you want to scream and  
you wish you weren't

alone

right now  
with him.

 

**B**

Umbrella leaves  
unharmed  
and wisdom returns,  
the one you appreciate and  
you know  
you're shivering. 

One look is enough and

he curses  
out loud  
(he never does, does he?)

and then he hovers over you,  
his mouth open  
for words he shouldn't have to say.

“I'm sorry.”

Not  
his  
fault.


	9. Again

Afterwards,

suddenly,

it feels like  
every eye  
is  
on  
you.

Again.


	10. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've neglected this story.

**A**

So many knows, you feel  
even though  
it's just them

and him you don't mind.

He still comes, touches  
asks for permission  
( _please won't you let me in_ )  
when he doesn't with others.

And you trust him,  
still.

 

**B**

Trying, tiring, hard

you want him to trust you  
you want to tell him

things that make you shudder  
(for never was it like that  
and how can it suddenly-)

he smiles at you when you begin  
 _please_  
(and you want to say so many things)  
 _won't you let me in_.

(But he knows, you see.)


End file.
